Sherlock Holmes: Secret Life
by Kippy2002
Summary: Sherlock has gone through everything. But John thinks that his friend hasn't gone through it all. After years of working together, Sherlock has avoided telling John of the biggest secret yet, but now he can't avoid it any longer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Ring... Ring... Ring_

A young woman in her thirties walks down the hall from the lounge room, where she was playing with her son, who would be turning three in a week.

"Hello?" The woman speaks into the phone. On the other end, Lestrade is sitting in front of his desk at Scotland Yard.

"Sam!" Lestrade's voice is full of happiness as he says, "It's Greg."

"Sorry, Greg who?" Sam asks.

Lestrade blinks and says, "Greg Lestrade."

"Oh, of course. I should have known that it was you, just by the way you've called me!" Sam smiled as Lestrade laughs and tells her, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know you're a stay-at-home mum now, but I would really appreciate it if you could come into the office for a few hours."

Sam sighs as she replies, "You know that I love to help you when you need me, but I'm not too sure whether Scotland Yard would allow me to bring Ed. I can't just find a baby-sitter on such short notice."

Lestrade nods as he says, "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you brought Eddie along. We just need some help with a case, that's all. It's not like we would ask you to make an arrest or anything. If it also helps my case, Sherlock's going to be popping in today."

Sam thinks for a second before sighing and giving in. "Oh, all right! I guess it could be fun to do another case."

"Great!" Lestrade smiles widely as he says, "Lunch is on me! See you in a couple hours?"

"Okay. Bye Greg." Sam hangs up the phone and sighs deeply, looking back down the hall where she can see Edmund playing with his toy airplanes.

She looks down at her phone, turning it on so that it shows the home screen. A photo of a room full of people is there, including Sam, a few feet away from Sherlock Holmes. They were both at a party four years ago, which was being held because of Sam's older sister, Sira Joyce Norman, had a baby.

Sam sighs again, then decides that she had better get Eddie ready before they leave for Scotland Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sherlock Holmes walks into Lestrade's office with John Watson behind him. Finding that Lestrade is not there, Sherlock turns around to see where he has gone.

When he spotted him, Sherlock also saw that Samantha Joyce was standing next to him with a young boy on her hip. He glances at John, before taking a deep breath and walking towards them.

"I've solved it." Sherlock said, once he was behind Sam. Lestrade cried out and said, "Sherlock! You haven't seen Sam in... What? Four years? What do you mean you've solved it?"

"Who?" John asks looking at Sam. She smiles at him and says, "Oh, my name's Samantha Joyce."

"She's an old friend of mine." Sherlock whispered to John, who frowns as he continues, "I solved the case when I was in the cab. It was the man called Jack Wilder."

Lestrades nods before shaking his head and pointing at Sam. "Like I said, you haven't seen her for a few years."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Sherlock said.

John looks up at Sherlock and asks, "An old friend? You don't have any friends, Sherlock."

Sherlock groaned under the pressure of having to talk about Sam.

"We were flat mates in the village where we grew up, and for a few years while we were here, in London." Sam explained to John who nodded slowly. Lestrade cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

John followed Lestrade to his office, where they spied on Sherlock and Sam.

Sherlock cleared his throat before saying, "How have you been?"

"Part from the fact that I was pregnant since the last time we saw each other, and I had Ed. Yeah, good." Sam smiled at Sherlock and he smiled back a little.

"If I... if I had known that you were pregnant... I would have been there for you." Sherlock murmured. Sam nodded while saying, "Yeah, well. It doesn't matter now."

Sherlock nodded, then asked, "How are the twins?"

"They're alright. They miss their father though." Sam looked up into Sherlock's light blue eyes, with a brown dot above the right pupil.

"He was a bit of a jerk, so I don't see why they miss him." Sherlock smiled at her lovingly. Sam smiled back, sadly.

"I know. But they miss him, and I must admit... so do I." Sam spoke softly.

"So," John was saying in Lestrade's office as they continued to watch Sam and Sherlock, "what's the story between them?"

"Story?" Lestrade muttered, "No one knows the exact story between them, but they came to London together and bought a house when Sam was pregnant."

John frowned and asked, "With him."

"No, not Eddie." Lestrade whispered, "With the twins, Sean and April. They're about sixteen now. But when Sam was pregnant with them, she was nineteen years old, while Sherlock was twenty."

"Who's the father?" John asked.

Lestrade shrugged, saying, "That's the thing. No one knows. They talk about him, but no one has ever seen him. I've even tried to ask Sam about it, but she said that she can't tell."

"What? So, she slept with a lot of guys?" John asked.

Lestrade shook his head, "No. Sam's not the kind of person who would do that, and she's married. She says that her husband is the father, but she can't tell anyone who."

John turned to him and asked, "But you think you might know who?"

Lestrade sighed and sat down at his desk. He shrugged, "Maybe. But I'll never be able to find out whether I'm right."

John sighed, then said, "You could just say a name."

"You'll never believe me." Lestrade slumped back in his chair.

John cleared his throat and sat down on the other side of the desk, saying, "I could find it out for you if you want. But you have to tell me."

Lestrade sighed and said very quickly, "Sherlock."

John stared at him for a long time. "You've got to be kidding!"

Lestrade shook his head again. "I just don't see how it can be anyone else! You see, Sherlock and Sam came to London together, and instead of buying a flat, they bought a house."

"Because Ms. Joyce was pregnant." John said.

Lestrade nodded, "I know that. But then I thought about it a bit more, and I started to wonder why they were still flatmates. It was a bit odd. And, just before they moved to London, after Sam became pregnant, Sherlock saved her life."

John stared at him, "How?"

Lestrade shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? But the fact is, Sherlock could have left Sam back in the village, if he was intent on moving to London. But Sam came with him. Why?"

He breathed deeply before saying, "Then four years ago, Sam and Sherlock went to a party together. Sam's sister had a baby. Anyway, the next month, Sam comes in to tell me that she's pregnant and that she would like to have time off.

"But the thing is, Sherlock and Sam haven't seen each other since that party, and Sam definitely wasn't going out with anyone. In fact, I don't think she went anywhere near any other men, except Sherlock."

John frowned at this statement, looking over his shoulder where Sherlock and Sam were talking to each other.

"I guess I could look into it." John said thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Sherlock, you should bring John to lunch." Sam was saying. Sherlock frowned and asked, "Lunch?"

Sam nodded. "I was thinking of going out to lunch with Eddie. It would be great to get to know your friend a bit better."

Sherlock bit his lip, thinking for a few moments, before saying, "I guess we could."

"Great!" Sam smiled and kissed Sherlock on the check. "You better tell John before we go."

Sherlock nodded and started off towards Lestrade's office. He opened the door just as John said, "I guess I could look into it."

"Look into what?" Sherlock asked. John turned his head around and saw him standing in the door way. "Oh, we were just talking."

Sherlock nodded slowly before saying quickly, "Sam would like to know whether you'll come to lunch with us."

John frowned and asked, "You two are going to lunch?"

"Yes, would you like to come?" Sherlock stared at John, until he said, "Yeah, alright."

Lestrade cleared his throat slightly before saying to Sherlock, "You might want to tell Sam that I can't come along, and that I'll buy lunch for her another day."

Sherlock nodded and left with John close behind him, who still frowning and thinking.

"So, John. Sherlock told me that you're a doctor." Sam said before biting into her sandwich. Eddie was sitting in her lap, playing with some toys while Sherlock and John sat across from them.

John cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah. I was in Afghanistan for a few years, before I got shot and shipped back home." Sam nodded, glancing over at Sherlock and asking, "How did you meet?"

"I ran into an old friend of mine." John started off a little stiffly, also glancing at Sherlock, "When I first met Sherlock... he read everything off me in the blink of an eye."

Sam laughed and said happily, "Yes, I know. He did it to all of the kids when we were younger. It drove them crazy."

John chuckled while Sherlock sighed heavily and said, "I was only observing."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds. None of them said anything until Sam cleared her throat and asked, "How's Mycroft?"

John's eyes widened as he asked in surprise, "You know Mycroft?"

"Yes." Sam said, smiling at him. But before anyone could say anything, Eddie knocked over the glass of water that his mother was drinking from, causing water to flow down on him and onto Sam's front.

Eddie started crying, so Sam excused herself from the table and took her son to the bathroom where she was going to clean up.

John glanced over at Sherlock after some waiters came and cleaned up the water, before saying quietly, "Rumour is that you saved her life."

Sherlock's head snapped around so that he was looking straight at John and asked, "Who told you that?"

John stared at him before answering, "Lestrade. So... you didn't?"

Sherlock sighed heavily, before replying quietly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" John insisted. Sherlock glanced at him, a bit of a dangerous glint in his eye, before replying, "Because it's a very personal matter. Sam and I have agreed not to talk about it."

John gave a small nod, looking over to where the loos were, before saying quietly and shrugging, "Does that mean to other people as well?"

Sherlock looked down at the table top, while sighing heavily. For a few minutes, they were silent, before Sherlock looked up and answered, "Not even our parents know the whole story, John. I had to tell Mycroft so that he would help us, but Sam will never have the guts to tell her sister or parents, and I rather not tell mine."

John stared at Sherlock for a few seconds, shocked, before he blinked and looked back over at the loos, waiting for Sam to reappear. He gave a small cough, before saying, "So Mycroft knows."

"Not the whole thing. Just enough to create a picture for him." Sherlock cut him off, closing his eyes slightly. John nodded, his mouth closed.

But while John waited for Sam, Sherlock had his eyes closed, and a memory played through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _17 years earlier._

 _18_ _th_ _December, 1999_

A small cottage sits outside of a village, with rose bushes lining the front of the homey place. The grass is a dull green, while the branches on the trees lie bare, since the leaves have withered and died long before.

It was winter, and the snow still hadn't fallen, but the air was getting colder, and everyone's breath became an icy veil in the air.

Inside the cottage, it is warm, and the furniture spoke of a homely feel. In the main bedroom, a young man around the age of twenty opened his eyes to see the coolness of the outside world through the window.

He sighed and sat up, before placing his hands over his eyes which were light blue, with a brown dot above the right pupil. His hair was black-brown colour, which covered his head in a curly mass.

He looked down at his clothes, realizing that he had fallen asleep in the clothes he had been wearing the entire day before, again. His feet were cold, which told him that they were bare, even without looking down at them.

When he turned around to look at the spot beside him, he expected to see a young woman sleeping there, with her eyes closed, and cuddling up close to him.

But no one was there, and this shocked him. Normally, he was always the first one up. Then he looked over at his watch which on the bedside table next to him.

He frowned as he saw that it was a little pass 7:00, which was the time when he always woke. _She_ didn't wake until somewhere around 7:30.

Again, he looked over his shoulder, while putting his watch on, but this time he read off of the bed and the way the covers were thrown back.

This told him that she had jumped out of bed with a sense of emergency, and the bathroom door was closed, which told him that she was in there.

He sighed and stood up, walking towards the door which led out into the hall. He was just about to step outside of the bedroom, when he heard the sound of retching coming from the bedroom. He frowns, before asking through the door, "Sam? Are you alright?"

More retching, then Sam calls through the door, "I'm fine, Sherlock. I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time." Sherlock replied, before moving on through the hall into the kitchen, where he started making him a cup of tea.

Soon after the jug had finished boiling, Sam came shuffling out, her face pale, her chocolate brown hair messed up around her face, and her brown eyes had lost their spark that they normally had.

"I must have eaten a bad prawn." She told Sherlock as she sat down at the table, while he continued to make tea in two cups. He gave her a small smile, knowing that she was referring to the seafood they had the night before.

After he had finished pouring milk into the cups, Sherlock picked one up and placed it in front of Sam, before going back to stand behind the isle bench and drinking his own tea.

Sam sat there for a few moments, playing with the handle of her cup, before sighing and saying, "I've got to get ready for work."

"Hm." Sherlock replied, while he continued to drink his tea. Sam looked over at him and frowned, asking, "What's wrong?"

Sherlock frowned, before putting his cup down and asking, "What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem like yourself lately." Sam said, tilting her head on one side. Sherlock gave a small smile before mumbling, "I was just thinking about the case at the office."

Sam nodded, before standing up and walking over to the cupboard, pulling out some bread and placing some slices in the toaster. She stood there for a second, thinking, before turning to Sherlock and asking, "Do want anything?"

"No." Sherlock answered, not looking over at her as she went into the fridge and pulled out some butter, jam, peanut butter. She placed all of the items on the bench, before taking a slice out of the bag and eating it, while she waited for the toast to pop.

Once she had finished eating her breakfast, which was rather quite larger to her normal meal, Sam walked back to the bedroom so that she could get out of her pyjamas, which smelt of vomit.

Sherlock waited until he heard the shower turn on, before whipping out his phone, which was the latest in production, NOKIA 3210, and he quickly texted his brother Mycroft.

 _I have a new one for you._

 _What happens when a woman wakes up in the morning, and needs to go to the bathroom, but vomits?_

 _SH_

After waiting for a few moments, Sherlock got a reply, saying,

 _Easy._

 _Either a woman has eaten something that didn't agree with her, or she has a bug._

 _M_

Sherlock gave a small laugh before replying while the water continued to run in the bathroom,

 _What if that woman did not eat anything disagreeable, or if she is sick. What if her breast have grown bigger, as well as her appetite?_

 _SH_

The water turned off, and Sherlock quickly put his phone away and Sam walked out, wearing her new work clothes. She spun around so that Sherlock could see the whole outfit, which he gave a small laugh, before saying, "Very nice."

Sam smiled at him, before replying, "Funny thing. The shirt and jacket are a bit tighter than when I last tried it on yesterday."

She looked up at Sherlock, who was still drinking his tea, but a lot more slowly now. She frowned slightly as his phone went off, and she asked, "You and Mycroft are at it again, aren't you?"

Sherlock shook his head, saying, "I don't know what you mean."

Sam gave a small laugh, before heading into the entry way to the front door, where she pulled on her coat and grabbed her handbag.

Sherlock walked in behind her as she said, "I better get going, if I want to keep my job. But I'll be back tonight to make dinner." She turned to face Sherlock, holding up her car keys at him, saying, "Try and not play any more games with Mycroft, won't you?"

"I promise." Sherlock gave her smile, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Sam gave a small laugh, before opening the door, and walking out to her car.

Sherlock waited until she was in the car, before closing the door, to stop the warm air escaping. He heard the car start, and waited until it drove away and he couldn't hear anymore. Then he pulled out his phone and looked down at the text Mycroft had sent him.

 _Then that woman would be pregnant, or she would have an undiscovered disease._

 _M_

Sherlock gave a sigh, and a small laugh, before putting his phone away. He walked back into his room, and decided to change his clothes before he went to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sherlock took a deep breath, pushing back that unwelcome memory, before opening his eyes and seeing that Sam was walking back to the table, holding Eddie, who seemed quite a bit happier than he had before.

"Sorry. That took a bit longer than I thought it would." Sam explained, sitting back down. John gave her a smile before replying, "That's alright. Sherlock and I were just talking."

Sam nodded slowly, glancing over at Sherlock, who had pulled out his phone and was looking down a text he had just received from Lestrade.

 _37 ALBERT STREET_

 _COME NOW_

John glanced over at Sherlock, before asking, "What's up?"

"I need to go. Now." Sherlock replied, before standing up and grabbing his coat.

"You are coming tonight, right Sherlock?" John asked, looking up at his friend, who frowned at him. Sam looked over at him curiously, while John explained, "It's my first wedding anniversary with Mary."

Sam nodded slightly, glancing up at Sherlock, who caught her eye and replied to John, "Of course I'll be there. You might want to invite Sam as well." He pulled on his coat and placed his scarf around his neck, while Sam was staring around in surprise.

"Me?" She asked him as he started to head towards the door, "Why me?"

Sherlock seemed to think for a few moments, before shrugging and saying, "Why not? See you later."

With that he was out the door, leaving Sam and John to stare after him in shock.

Sam scoffed slightly, looking over at John and saying, "That's Sherlock."

John nodded, before taking a bit of his sandwich. They sat there in silence for a few moments, until John said, "I wouldn't mind if you came along."

Sam smiled at him, before saying softly, "I hope you don't mind if I bring my children along."

"Of course not." John replied, looking at her in confusion, while he asked, "Why would I mind. I think it would be nice to meet your kids."

Sam gave a feeble chuckle, before explaining, "April isn't so bad, though people do consider her a bit of an odd duck. Sean..."

John frowned, before asking, "Why do people think your daughter's an odd duck?"

"Because she's married at the age of sixteen." Sam replied, sighing slightly, before continuing, "Her husband is very nice, and he really cares for April. Which is nice. But she's also pregnant with his child. So people think she's a little strange."

John nodded, and told her, "That's not the weirdest thing I've heard."

Sam laughed for a few seconds, before replying, "No. It wouldn't. Sean is a bit weirder."

"Why's that?" John asked, frowning slightly. Sam sighed, and replied in a bit of a tired voice, "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sam sighed deeply as she walked through the front door, still holding Eddie, who was sleeping on her shoulder. She quickly placed her bag down, before walking up the stairs into Edmund's room, where she placed him down to sleep.

For a few seconds, Sam leaned against the railings on the side of his bed, looking down at him lovingly. His hair was thick and curly, but more chocolate brown, than a dark brown like his father.

Finally, Sam sighed, and pulled herself away from the room. She smiled slightly as she thought about going to her room, where she could lie down and rest her eyes for a few moments.

So she stumbled into her room, which was rather quite spacious, where she sat down heavily onto her bed, kicking off her shoes.

The bed was soft, and she seemed to sink right into it. Sam sighed in content, quite at peace. She lay there for a little while, before she heard the soft pattering of rain falling against the window.

She sat up and looked out of her window, seeing that the sky was dark and stormy. She drew her knees up to her chin, shivering slightly as she tried to fight back the memory that threatened to overwhelm her.

Fear crept through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Sam struggled to breathe as she closed her eyes and tried to bloke out the thunder that boomed overhead.

The room was lit up as lightning came down, causing shadows to fly everywhere, but still Sam kept her eyes closed, not daring to open them.

It was always like this for her whenever it rained. A light shower wasn't bad, but when it got heavier, she got worse. Sam never went outside while a storm was falling, not just because she didn't want to get wet, but because of the same reason why she nearly died.

The same reason why she had scars on the soles of her feet.

Finally, Sam gave a giant shiver, before diving into her drawers where she kept her old phone. The same phone that she had 17 years ago, when she found out she was pregnant.

Sam quickly went through the voice mail she on that phone, until she found the one that she was looking for. She placed the phone against her ear and listened to the voice that was recorded into her phone.

 _"_ _Sam. I'm sorry about the way I hung up on you. That was rude of me, but as you can guess, one of the girls in my office came up to me again."_ Sam smiled sadly as the man sighed heavily.

This was the voice of the man that she had fallen in love with since she was twelve. The man that she married at the age of nineteen, and the same man that had changed so much over the years they had been apart.

 _"_ _Anyway,"_ the voice went on, and Sam's beating heart slowed, for it was comforting to hear his voice, _"I'm sorry..."_ He paused before saying, _"There's something I need to tell you. I had the chance this morning, but I didn't want to worry you. But you'll find out soon enough."_

He stopped, sighing again, before saying quickly, before hanging up, _"I'll tell you when I get back. I should be there in twenty minutes. Bye."_

After waiting for a few minutes, Sam threw the phone back into her drawer and placed her hands over her eyes. She then took a deep breath before standing up and wondering down stairs to the kitchen where she started making herself a cup of tea.

But before she could put the jug on, the door bell rang and Sam quickly made her way to the door.

When she opened it, Sam was surprised to see April and her husband George at the door.

"Mum!" April cried out, flinging her arms around Sam's neck while George laughed a little in the doorway. Sam hugged her daughter back, before pulling her away and asking, "What are you two doing here?"

April laughed, before grabbing her husband's hand and saying, "We've got news!"

Sam stared at her for a few moments before holding her arms out to them and saying, "Well, come in and tell me all about it. Sean should be home soon."

After they were all seated around the table, and after Sam had made sure that they all had tea, the two couple told her their news.

"We went to the doctor's today," April started, but was cut off by Sam who said worriedly, "Is the baby okay?"

April looked down at her protruding belly, before laughing and saying, "Yes, yes, Mum its fine! We found out that's it's going to be a girl!"

Sam gave a shout of joy, before standing up and hugging her daughter once more. When she had sat down again, April glanced over at George, who nodded, so she decided to tell her mother why they were really there.

"Um, Mum?" April started uncertainly. Sam raised her eyebrows at her, to tell her to continue, so April took a deep breath and said, "I think we should see... Dad."

Sam stared at her for a few moments before asking bluntly, "Why?"

"Well," April glanced again at her husband, before continuing, "It's just that... George hasn't met him, and Dad doesn't even know about our daughter. I just think... that Dad should be a part of it."

Sam sighed heavily, leaning in and replying angrily, "If your father wanted to a part of your life, then he would have stayed!" April cast her eyes down sadly, and George placed his hand on her shoulder. Sam sighed again, this time more sadly.

"April," Sam started, looking at her daughter, "I was going to wait until Sean got back, but... a friend has asked me to his first wedding anniversary, and I said that I would ask you and Sean to come as well."

April glanced over at her husband, before looking back over to her mother with shinning eyes, and saying, "George and I will come, if it makes you feel better."

Sam smiled gently at her.

For a little while, they talked about the gardens and other things like that, when the roar of a motorbike rang through the air. April sighed heavily, looking over her shoulder at the front door, while saying, "That's Sean."

Then she frowned and asked, "Since when did he have a licence to drive Dad's old motorbike?"

Sam sighed and shook her head, replying, "Since last week. You know what Sean's like." She said in exasperation while April stared at her in shock.

The engine was turned off, and they heard the knob of the door turn, before it swung open to reveal, what anybody would think, Sherlock Holmes, wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses on his head.

"Sean!" April cried out in disgust as her brother started to walk up the stairs. He stopped, looking down at her, before asking, "What?"

April raised her eyebrow at their mother, before turning to face him again, while saying, "You're not even going to say hello?"

"Hello." Sean said simply, before continuing up the stairs. Sam sighed, while explaining, "He's been like that for a while now."

George's eyebrows shot up into his black-coal hair, while April snorted and sat back down, before saying, "He's acting more like Dad than ever now."

Sam nodded sadly, thinking about their father when he was their age.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _21 years earlier_

 _15_ _th_ _July 1995_

Sherlock, age 16, sat down in the garage that sat next to his parent's house, working on his bike, while listening to classical violin music through the radio.

He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans, while the fan moved the air around for the heat. A black car pulled up in front of the house, but Sherlock didn't need to turn around to see who it was, for he knew that it was going to be his brother.

Mycroft did step out of the car, from the driver's seat, wearing a nice suit that he always wore to work at the bank. He looked over in his little brother's direction, and saw that he had his back to him while sitting on a box in front of his motorbike.

"Working on your bike again, brother dear?" Mycroft asked lazily, putting his hands in his pockets. Sherlock paused for a few moments, looking at two pieces that looked very similar, before picking one and adding it to his bike.

Mycroft sighed, before saying, "Ignoring me are we?"

After waiting for a response, but receiving none, Mycroft sighed and started towards the front door, when Sherlock asked, "When?"

He stopped, looking back over at his younger brother, and saying, "'When', what?"

"When are you leaving?" Sherlock asked again, still not turning around to face his brother.

Mycroft stood there for a few seconds, before replying, "Saturday. I have yet to tell our parents."

Sherlock gave no knowledge that he had heard, so Mycroft continued to the front door, before disappearing into the house. Sherlock gave a small smile, before turning around to face where his brother had been standing.

His face looked quite young, with the shadow of facial hair on his upper lip and chin, while his hair tumbled over his forehead. Sherlock's appearance made most girls go weak at the knees, but not many dared to approach him.

After waiting for a little while, to make sure that no one was going to come back out again, he broke down into a fit laughter, and so didn't hear the soft footsteps that had been walking towards him, stop right behind him, until a woman's voice floated down to his ears, "Hi Sherlock."

Sherlock stopped laughing immediately, and turned around to face the 15 year old woman with brown eyes and chocolate brown hair.

It was Samantha Joyce, who lived a few houses down from him. Sherlock quickly dropped whatever he was holding, and stood up, facing Sam to be polite. Sam was the hottest girl in school, not that Sherlock went to school anymore.

"Hi, Sam." Sherlock said awkwardly, holding his greasy hands behind his back. Sam smiled at him, and giggled a little as his cheeks went a light red.

Sherlock noticed that Sam was still wearing her school uniform, and that her older sister, Sira, was waiting impatiently behind her, on the other side of the road.

"How can I help you, Sam?" Sherlock asked, moving around to the other side of his bike. Sam shrugged, saying, "I couldn't help notice that you were laughing. May I ask, what about?"

Sherlock gave her one of his knee-quaking smiles, before explaining, "My brother is leaving for London on Saturday." Sam nodded slowly, with her mouth open slightly. Sherlock couldn't help notice that she was wearing a very short skirt, showing off her smooth skin.

"I'll see you later, then." Sam said, turning to go. Sherlock took a breath and said quickly, "I was wondering whether you would like to have dinner with me, sometime."

He had caught her attention, for she turned around, her eyes wide with shock, but with happiness as well. She gave a small nod, asking, "What time were you thinking?"

Sherlock gave her a smile, before saying, "I was thinking Friday, if you're free." He added quickly.

Again, Sam giggled, before replying, "Okay. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out. I'll pick up." Sherlock added, gesturing to his bike. Sam smiled at him while nodding and saying as she back away to stand next to her sister, "See you then."

Sherlock gave a small nod, resting his elbows on the seat of his bike while watching her walk away with her sister to their house. Once they were out of sight, Sherlock smiled to himself, before standing up and walking over to the radio.

But before he turned it off, Sherlock punched the air and jumped on the spot, giving a small shout of glee, "Yes!"

Then he turned off the radio, grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the garage, closing the door, before walking into the house.

He walked pass the lounge room silently, where Mycroft was talking to their parents, but stopped when his mother called his name, "Sherlock."

Sherlock closed his eyes, before turning around to face his mother, who was signalling for him to sit next to her. Reluctantly, he moved forward, placing his jacket on the back of the couch, before sitting next to his mother, who squeezed his arm joyfully.

"Mycroft's going to London! Isn't it wonderful?" She said, while looking over at her other son proudly. Sherlock bit his tongue to stop the reply he was about to utter.

Instead, he smiled and nodded, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of it. Sure enough, his parents continued talking about how proud they were of his brother and how he was doing something useful with his life.

It was a relief to be able to go to his room, but he was still haunted by his parent's voices as they walked into the next room. Sherlock groaned and fell onto his bed, trying to block out their voices with other thoughts, and pillows.

When it grew later, their voices grew less, and he knew that they were staring to fall asleep. Sherlock rolled over, now not having to hold the pillows to his ears, and looked over at the one picture in his bedroom which stood on his bedside table.

It was one of him, Sam, and his dog, Redbeard. It had been a sunny day, when Sherlock was seven, while Sam was six. It was taken a couple of months before Sherlock's parents had taken him down to the vets, where he was put down.

His eyelids grew heavier, and before he knew it, he was asleep. When he opened his eyes next, he was sitting in his black chair in front of the fireplace in 221b Barker Street, the sun shining through the windows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sherlock looked around him in surprise, before realizing that John and Mary were in the kitchen, across from his chair. He also noticed that their daughter, Grace, was sleeping in a car chair that they had bought up with them.

John glanced over at Sherlock and saw that he had seen them, before walking over to sit across from his friend, asking, "You alright, Sherlock?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Sherlock asked quickly, frowning slightly at him. Mary came over and sat down next to her husband on the arm, before saying, "John told me that you had met an old friend of yours today. Is she nice?"

Sherlock frowned at her, before stating, "Basically, you and John both think that I'm emotionally attached to Sam, and that there's more than what either of us is telling you."

"Yeah, of course." Mary replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly at him, before giving a small smile as Sherlock stared at her in shock.

John looked over at Sherlock for a few moments, expecting him to reply. When he didn't, John couldn't help ask, "Did you two go to university, together?"

Sherlock glanced at him, before answering, "No. Sam was busy at the time, finishing her last year at school, while I went."

Mary frowned slightly, before asking, "Did you get kicked out?"

He was silent for a few moments, before saying regretfully, "Yes. They said that I was being too impertinent."

"I can't imagine that." John said, looking down at the ground, to try and hide a smile that was stretching across his face, while Mary gave a small laugh.

Sherlock frowned at them, thinking, before making them jump slightly by asking, "How long have you been here?"

John thought for a few seconds, before replying, "An hour, or so." Sherlock stared at him in shock, as they looked over at him in concern, until Mary asked, "Who's Redbeard?"

Fear, shock, and anger bubbled inside of Sherlock. Fear of what else they might have heard him mutter to himself, while he was in his mind palace. Shock that he had even said anything while being in his mind palace, and anger at himself for letting the name slip his lips.

"He was my dog, when I was young." Sherlock replied, while John hung his head a little.

None of them said anything, until Sherlock realized that he was still wearing his coat and scarf. Quickly, he took them off, while his friends watched his movements, before John asked, "Where did you go?"

Sherlock glanced over at him, before answering, "37 Albert Street. Lestrade wanted my help in finding out how someone broke into the place. Doors and windows were locked, no forced entry, but there were mud stains from boots on the floor."

John thought for a bit, before guessing, "What was taken?"

Sherlock smiled faintly, before replying, "Nothing. But they left something: a note."

He added John a small piece of paper, and as he read it, his brows knitted together.

Mary looked over his shoulder, reading out loud, " _Who is the perfect husband?_ What does that mean?"

Sherlock, who had been facing the windows, turned around to look at her, before replying, "It is a riddle, a game. It means that Moriarty is back, and he's playing a new game."

John frowned, before asking, "I thought you said that Moriarty is dead."

"But not his web." Sherlock replied, turning his back on them again, "His people are continuing his work, not very well though. It's quite obvious how they got into the house. They had a key."

John sighed, placing his head in his hands, while Mary asked, "What's the answer?"

"To the riddle?" Sherlock asked, making sure that he knew what she was talking about, before saying, " _One who keeps his mouth shut, and his check book open."_

Marry and John laughed heartily, while Sherlock stared out of the window, down at the pavement, thinking about Sam once more. John noticed that something was wrong, so he asked, "What is it? Sherlock?"

Sherlock shook his head slowly, before replying in a strangled voice, "Nothing. I... I was just thinking."

Slowly, he closed his eyes, still trying to hold back the memory that was trying to overcome him. Finally, he picked up his violin, and started to play, while letting the memory play.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 _17 years earlier_

 _28_ _th_ _October, 1999_

"What?!" Sam cried, while laughing as Sherlock explained to her how he got kicked out of the university, "They thought you were being too impertinent?"

Sherlock, who was still laughing, nodded, struggling to say, "Yes. They even got a couple of men to escort me out."

Sam giggled even more into her soup, while tears of laughter ran down her face as she tried to control her happiness. Sherlock was having a bit of trouble himself, but eventually the chuckling stopped.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, after taking a deep drink from her glass. Sherlock shook his head, before replying, "I just observed a few things."

He shrugged, looking down into his own soup, the steam floating up into his face. Sam nodded slightly, sighing, before telling Sherlock while standing up, "I'll be right back."

He watched her as she walked off into the direction of the loos, and he waited while the waiters came along and took the soup bowls away, placing two plates on either side of the table, along with drinks.

Sherlock waited a little impatiently, his hands in his pockets, where he was fingering a small box. He felt slightly foolish about this moment, but he knew that he needed to say something soon.

A small laugh came from his lips as he thought about how he had imagined this moment, he had even looked it up on the net. But he shuddered to think about asking his brother, or his father. He knew that it was something he needed to do alone.

Finally, Sam reappeared, and said as she sat down, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Sherlock replied, smiling slightly at her. She looked at him curiously, asking, "Why are you looking at me like that, Sherlock?"

He frowned slightly, before inquiring, "Looking at you like, what?"

Before she could say anything, a man came to stand next to their table, crying, "Sam?! What are you doing here?!"

"Roy?!" Sam cried back, getting to her feet to hug the man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He turned around and saw Sherlock, before turning back to Sam and asked, "Did he kidnap you and bring you here, or what?"

Sam laughed, before answering, "No. I came of my own free will."

Roy raised his eyebrows, before looking back over at Sherlock and asking him, "Let me guess, she asked you out, right?" Sherlock opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped before he could bet a word out by his loud voice, saying, "I remember when Sam and I were going out. We were the talk of the school!"

He gave a hearty laugh, before looking over his shoulder at a young girl, around the age of seventeen with orange hair, red lipstick, thick eyebrows and green eyes, wearing a red dress.

"Well, I better get back to my date." Roy said, turning back to Sam, kissing her on the cheek, before saying, "It was brilliant to see you again, Sam. We should get in touch sometime."

Sam smiled at him, replying, "I would love that! See you later, Roy."

He pointed at her, winking and clicking his tongue, before turning around to his date, and leading her over to a table on the other side of the room, still talking loudly, making the girl look uncomfortable.

Sherlock sighed heavily, before taking a big drink and loosening his bow that hung at his neck, saying, "He certainly likes you." Sam gave a small chuckle, before replying, "Well, we did go out a few years ago. I'm sure there's plenty of women that you've gone out with that you would want to talk to if you saw them."

"Not so much." Sherlock replied, glancing at her, before looking down at his food. Sam stared at him, shocked, before asking, "You're not... jealous... are you?"

Again, he glanced up at her, before looking away again, and a smile went across Sam's face as she stated, "You _are_. But why are you jealous, Sherlock?"

He shrugged, before sitting up straight and saying truthfully, "Because you might think that he's more human than I am, and that he would make a better companion."

Sam stared at him in shock, before breaking down into a small fit of giggles, and telling him, "I broke up with Roy. When I told him that I would love to get in touch with him... that's just a girl's way of telling a guy that she doesn't want to even see him. Little own talk over the phone."

She quickly took Sherlock's hand that was resting on the table, before saying, "You are a far better companion than Roy. For one, you don't shout in the middle of someone's meal."

Relief went through Sherlock's body, like water putting out a fire that was roaring inside him. Then a bit of fear crept in, as Sam frowned and as he realized that the hand she was holding was holding the box that was in his trouser pocket.

Slowly, he turned his hand up and opened his hand, making Sam gasp slightly, glancing from the box on his palm to his face, before asking, "Is this... what I think it is?"

His throat felt clotted, as he nodded very stiffly, while watching Sam's every movement. She had her hand pressed against her mouth, and her eyes glued to the box, as Sherlock slowly opened it.

Inside the box was a ring, with three diamonds along on top. His lungs screamed for air, for he couldn't breathe as Sam sat there, thoughts flying through her head.

Finally, as a couple of tears ran down her face, she slowly nodded, and Sherlock's lungs finally got what they wished, as air flooded into his system.

He picked the ring up and placed it on Sam's outstretched finger, while she covered her eyes with one hand, her body shaking. Finally, she removed her hand and looked down at the ring, before covering her eyes again with both hands.

"I should have known." She whispered to herself, "It was so clear. I should have known when you knocked on the door, wearing a suit instead of a leather jacket." She started laughing slightly and Sherlock joined in with her, before saying, "I hope you like the suit, because I feel like a monkey in it."

This caused her to laugh even more, tears streaming down her face. When her laughter slowed to small hiccups, she leant forward, taking his bow away and unbuttoned the first two buttons, before saying, "That's better. Now you look like someone would think Sherlock Holmes looks like."

Sherlock smiled at her, feeling much better, while she smiled at him lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

With a final movement, Sherlock finished his song on the violin, and heard applause coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade all clapping.

He was shocked as he realized that he must have been playing for hours, since they were all wearing their best clothes and they had their coats on, ready to go out.

"Sorry about that." Sherlock said, placing his violin back. John shook his head, before saying, "We better get going if we don't want to be late."

Sherlock frowned, before repeating, "Late?"

Everyone stared at him in surprise, and Lestrade leaned over to John and said, "I thought you said that he knew, and that he was coming."

John nodded, replying to Sherlock, "Our anniversary. Mary and I are having a party to celebrate."

"Oh, of course." Sherlock exclaimed, heading towards his door where he put on his coat and scarf, "Sam will be there?" John nodded, and a secret relief went through Sherlock's body, while everyone else glanced at him in surprise.

But nobody said anything as they all made their way to John and Mary's house, where the party was being held in the backyard.

Once there, Sherlock waited impatiently for Sam to show up while other people came into the giant tent that John had set up, with lights dangling from the top.

Molly Hopper, after saying hello to John and Mary, spotted Sherlock and started towards him. He didn't notice her at first, his eyes still glued to the entrance, until she asked, "You waiting for someone?"

Sherlock glanced at her, before returning his gaze back, while replying, "Yes."

Molly looked up at him, before taking a sip from her glass, watching the entrance also.

"Is it your girlfriend?" She asked, making Sherlock frown and turn to look at her, before saying, "You think I have a girlfriend, because I'm watching the entrance."

Before she could answer, however, Sherlock spotted Sam, who was holding Eddie, April, and a man that he didn't recognise but saw that he was holding hands with April.

He frowned while muttering to himself as he saw April's protruding belly, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Sorry?" Molly asked, but Sherlock didn't pay any attention as he made his way through the crowd. Sam was standing by the spread that stood next to the entrance, while April held Eddie and went to introduce herself to John.

Sherlock grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her outside of the tent, where he stopped when he was out of site.

"Sherlock!" Sam cried, placing her hand to heart, saying, "You scared me." Sherlock glared at her, before hissing, "Why didn't you tell me that April was pregnant?!"

He stared at Sam as she scoffed, and answered, "Because she wanted to tell you herself." Sherlock shook his head slightly, frowning while saying, "Why? Who is the father? If it's that man next to her, he regrets it. I saw!"

Sam scoffed again, crying, "He might regret it now, but he knows that everything's going to be alright! He loves April, and as long as my daughter is happy, I don't care who she's with."

She stared at Sherlock, as if daring him to argue. He swallowed, before letting go of her arm that he was holding so tightly in his anger. Sam took a deep breath, before saying, "April told George about what happened... when I found out..."

"Don't." Sherlock told her firmly, shaking his head slightly, before placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, saying, "Don't do that to yourself, Sam. It's not worth remembering."

Tears started in her eyes, and Sam's voice came out in a chocked up way, "How can I forget what I almost did to myself? I tried to end three lives, by drowning myself. How can I forget that, Sherlock, when every time it rains, I freeze?"

Sherlock sighed deeply, still not looking away from her brown eyes. Finally, he opened his mouth and whispered to her in a comforting voice, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, and kept a closer eye on you that day. If I had... then many things would be different. It was my fault and mine alone. I was the one that convinced you to get married in secret, not to tell anyone but your parents. I should have seen what an infect that made on you."

Sam shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek, before replying in the same voice, "You were right. We had no choice." Sherlock stared into her eyes in a loving way, before giving her a smile, which caused her knees to go weak.

"Mum?" April's voice came from near the entrance of the tent, and they broke apart, Sam still standing where she was, while Sherlock backed away to a safe distance.

April popped her head out of the tent and looked around. When she saw them, she placed her hand to her mouth, before giving a small squeal of delight. Sherlock frowned over at Sam, who was giving small little giggles.

When he looked back over to April, he saw that she was running towards him and once she was close, she hugged him, crying, "I knew you two would get back together!"

Sherlock stared at Sam in shock, while she broke down into a full fit of laughter. April broke away, and looked into his face, saying quietly, "You two are soul mates. I can't believe you two broke up!"

"April-" Sherlock was cut off by April's joyful singing as she went to stand next to her mother, "Everything really is coming together, isn't it?! Except Sean-"

"April!" Sherlock cried, making the two women jump. Sherlock frowned, before asking, "What's wrong with Sean?"

Sam glanced at her daughter, before looking back over at Sherlock. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Sean came out from nowhere and said, "They think I'm becoming too much like my father."

Sherlock turned around, saw him and smiled, before turning back to Sam and saying, "What's wrong with that? His father is an excellent man!"

The two women stared at Sherlock in shock as he greeted Sean like an old friend, before walking inside the tent with him. What they didn't know, was that John and Lestrade were listening from the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow readers. I'm so sorry for not updating this for a little while, and I'm so sorry if you are starting to get bored with it. I've been working on my book the last couple of days, and I'm nearly finished with it, so I'll be able to add more to this story. Thank you for hanging in there!**

Chapter 11:

"What was that about?" John asked, frowning as the two men that looked very alike walked through the party. Lestrade shrugged, replying, "No idea. But I'm starting to think that my hunch is correct."

John nodded slowly, before frowning again and asking, "Has Sean always looked like Sherlock?"

Lestrade shrugged, replying quickly as Mary started heading towards her husband, "Pretty much, though now he doesn't only _look_ like Sherlock, he's _acting_ like him."

For a few moments, John pondered over this, while Lestrade moved away to the spreads, and Mary came to stand next to him, grabbing his arm and asking, "Who's the boy that's trying to copy Sherlock?"

John a small chuckle, before saying, "That's Sam's son. Sean. Greg and I were just talking about him."

Mary nodded slowly, before raising her eyebrow and asking, "What else is there?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, taking a small drink from his glass. Mary laughed before telling him, "You and Greg wouldn't have been listening in on Sherlock if you didn't suspect something. What is it?"

John sighed, before whispering in his wife's ear, "We think Sherlock may be the father."

Sherlock moved through the crowd, barely talking to anyone as he followed Sean to a quiet corner of the tent. Once Sean stopped, Sherlock started off at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that your sister was pregnant?" Sherlock hissed, looking down at him, since he was slightly taller than Sean.

Sean scoffed, before replying, "Even if I wanted to, how was I suppose to do that when you've cut yourself off from us?"

They stopped talking for a few seconds as a couple of women walked pass, laughing and walking like they were drunk. Sherlock took a deep breath, before hissing out of the corner of his mouth, "I have a website, and my number is on it."

Sean scoffed again, leaning against a pole that was next to him, before hissing back, "Like I said before, I didn't want to talk about it."

Sherlock sighed, looking around to make sure that they couldn't be overheard, before looking back over at Sean and asking, "What is it?"

He frowned slightly as Sean looked at him in shock, before saying, "Are you trying to act a father now? Well you're a little bit too late for that, aren't you?"

"Just because I haven't been around, doesn't mean that I still don't care." Sherlock replied, staring into Sean's eyes, which were very similar to his own, except without the brown dot above the pupil.

Sean stared at him, before pulling himself off the pole and hissing at him, "You're not my father if you can side with April or my mother."

Sherlock frowned at him, saying, "I haven't taken any side."

"Yeah right." Sean spat at him, cutting Sherlock off, "You took Mother's side when you left. I heard you two talking that you thought it would be better if you moved out, and pretended that you had no connection to us."

Sherlock groaned slightly, before answering, "Your mother only agreed to that, because I persuaded her."

Again, Sean scoffed and hissed even louder than before, "That still didn't stop you from having no contact with us for nine years! What kind of father doesn't ever _try_ to contact his children? What kind of father were you trying to be?!"

With that, Sean walked past Sherlock and out into the night. Sam saw her son leave and walked after him, thinking of trying to calm him down, while Sherlock stood watching the spot where he had been.

Sherlock closed his eyes, and the most painful memory that he had been trying to hold back that entire day, overwhelmed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, once again. Please tell me if these little news feed is a little bit annoying, or if you think that it gives the author/ story more character. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter: 12

 _17 years earlier_

 _18_ _th_ _December 1999_

Sherlock sighed heavily, down at his watch. It was just past four, and he was still stuck at work. He looked around his cubical, seeing everyone else intent on finishing their jobs, before bringing out his phone and calling Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came to his ears, and he frowned slightly as he noticed that there was a touch of worry in her voice.

"Sam." Sherlock started and heard a bit of a relieved sigh from the other end, before saying, "Listen, I'm still at work. I'll try and get back as soon as possible, okay?"

He waited for a little bit, before Sam replied, "Take your time, Sherlock. Don't rush yourself. I'll make sure that dinner's ready for you when you get back home."

"Thank you, Sam." Sherlock frowned slightly, asking, "Are you already at home?"

Sam took a breath, but before she could say anything, a woman's voice flowed down to Sherlock's ears, "Hey Sherlock."

He looked over his shoulder, seeing a woman in her late twenties with brown eyes, curly blonde hair, wearing stockings, high heels, a short black skirt, and a white shirt that seemed to match with her red painted lips.

"I'll call you back." Sherlock said hurriedly, before hanging up on Sam. He turned around, clearing his throat slightly, before telling his boss, "My mother."

She nodded slowly, rolling her tongue around in her mouth, giving him a hungry look. Sherlock frowned, asking, "Can I help you in some way?"

She gave a small laugh, crying to Sherlock while stepping inside his cubical, "That's a good one! No, I just came in here so that I could talk to you. You're such a good listener, Sherlock."

He raised an eyebrow, reading off her slightly, but stopped once he had found the heart of why she was here. Sherlock cleared his throat slightly, before saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Can't what?" She asked, a little startled as she raised her eyebrows at him. Sherlock looked over his shoulder, before saying in a matter-of-fact voice, "I can't go out with you tonight, Miss Darks."

Sherlock spun his seat around, so that he was facing his computer once more, while Miss Darks took a deep breath through her nose. She thought for a second, before deciding that she wasn't going to give up easily.

She took a few steps, until she was behind Sherlock, where she placed her hands on his shoulders, bending down so that her head was next to his ear, saying, "Call me Sophie, please. I think its better when co-workers get to know each other... personally."

She rubbed his arms slightly, before putting her arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek. Sherlock ignored all of this, typing on his computer.

But when one of her hands dropped down below his stomach and touched his legs, Sherlock jumped out of his seat, pushing Miss Darks back against the wall of his tiny office.

Sherlock took a few seconds to recover, before grabbing his coat, keys, and phone. He turned to his boss, saying as he walked past her, "I'm leaving."

Miss Darks ran after him, shouting threats at him, "If you leave this building right now, Mr. Holmes, you're fired!"

His on the handle of the front doors, Sherlock turned his head back to look at her, thinking for a few moments, before saying simply, "I quit."

With that, Sherlock threw on his coat, and walked out the door. He didn't stop until he was standing next to his bike, the cool wind whipping around him, pulling at his hair.

He took a deep breath, before taking out his phone and calling Sam again. This time, she didn't pick up, and so Sherlock recorded his message to her.

"Sam. I'm sorry about the way I hung up on you. That was rude of me, but as you can guess, one of the girls in my office came up to me again." He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his face, before continuing.

"Anyway, I'm sorry..." He paused trying to think about what to do. Should he tell her now, or when he saw her.

He couldn't decide, so he said, "There's something I need to tell you. I had the chance this morning, but I didn't want to worry you. But you'll find out soon enough."

Sherlock stopped once more, changing his mind and saying, "I'll tell you when I get back. I should be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

Then he hung up, placing the phone against his forehead. He took a deep breath, the frosty air stinging in his throat, before he climbed onto his bike and turned the engine on, after putting his helmet on.

He drove for nearly twenty minutes, and it started to rain once he was nearing the end of his journey. It was a very big storm, and the thunder claps shook the house as he stepped inside.

"Sam! I'm back!" Sherlock called through the house, placing his helmet on the table next to the door, while shaking water from his coat.

No sound came from anywhere around the house, and Sherlock frowned as he walked into all of the rooms, but didn't see any sign of Sam.

When he walked into the main bedroom, he saw that the clothes Sam had been wearing that day were thrown not too nicely onto the bed. Sherlock frowned even more, his mind still working feverishly.

Then panic struck him, as his mind came to the one conclusion as to where Sam could have been. Sherlock ran through the house, to the lounge room. One of the glass doors was open, and the wind was blowing it back and forth, making it clatter.

Sherlock ran past the door, over the gravel that made a path to the pool. His feet were protected by his shoes, but if he hadn't been wearing them, his feet would be shredded to pieces. He tried to keep back the thought of what Sam's feet might look like if she hadn't been wearing shoes, and kept running, throwing his coat away.

When he reached the pool side, he didn't even pause. Sherlock just jumped while taking a deep breath, before plunging into the pool. The water was freezing cold, and his skin screamed as all warmth vanished.

But his heart continued to beat faster as he saw through the blur of water... Sam's naked body, handcuffed to the ladder. She must have gone through all of his pockets to find the handcuffs, and Sherlock could see that she had dropped the key into the pool, so that it was lying at the bottom.

He quickly grabbed it, before releasing Sam's hand. Once she was free, Sherlock pulled her up to the surface with him. He broke through the water, taking deep breaths of air, while pulling Sam to the edge of the water, where he struggled to push her out.

Sherlock didn't want to let her go, and his heart was beating so fast, that he could barely decipher one beat from another. Once he managed to pull her out of the water, Sherlock checked her pulse, but felt nothing.

He pushed on her chest five times, tried to put air into her lungs, and repeated the five beats, trying to get her heart started again. The third time he did it, Sam's eyes flew open, and she coughed up water.

Relief ran through Sherlock's body, and his hands started to shake, only then realizing that her body was freezing, and that cold rain was still falling through the sky.

Quickly, Sherlock wrapped her into his coat, then picked her unconscious body up, and carried inside to the main bedroom. Sherlock placed her on the bed, ran into the bathroom where he retrieved a towel, before walking back over to Sam, where he rubbed her body dry.

He combed through her draws, before pulling out the warmest pyjamas he could find, which he pulled onto her, before going back and grabbing a knitted jumper.

After pulling the jumper over her head with shaking hands, Sherlock got another one of his coats, which he wrapped Sam in for more warmth. He had thrown his soaking coat away, and he walked past it as he went into the bathroom again, where he found a first aid kit.

Inside were bandages, and other things. He then worked on cleaning up Sam's ripped feet, her once perfectly smooth soles, now a bloody mass of ripped apart skin.

Sherlock was just putting bandages around her feet, his hands covered in blood, when Sam woke again. He looked up at her and moved to sit by her once he finished wrapping her feet.

"Sherlock?" Sam's voice was quiet, rough and tired as he sat next to her. She looked into his face, before her eyes drifted down to his hands, where they widened.

"You're bleeding." She whispered. Sherlock shook his head, telling her, "You were bleeding, Sam." Her eyes went back up to his face, before she said to him, "Your voice is shaking, Sherlock. You're scared?"

A feeble laugh escaped his lips, and tears started in his eyes as he whispered back, "Not nearly as scared as I was, but... yes. I am."

Sam closed her eyes, before trying to edge closer to him, but stopped when she found that she could barely move. Sherlock frowned, before asking, "Why, Sam? Why did you try to... murder yourself?"

"Because," Sam replied, not opening her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Sherlock. I didn't want it." Sherlock sighed and hung his head, clasping his hands together. When he looked up again, Sam was staring into his face, and he whispered to her, "I knew that you were pregnant. I was going to tell you."

Sam closed her eyes, and Sherlock knew that she had fallen asleep. So, he stood up and washed his hands, before changing his clothes. After he did that, he walked over to the fire, where he started a flame, before placing Sam under the warm covers.

He sighed as he figured out what he needed to do, and he didn't like the idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a little while. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a bit of more insight in how Sherlock and Sam end up moving to London, so I hope you enjoy this one too!**

Chapter 13:

"Mycroft?" Sherlock said into his phone, his brother on the other end. Mycroft sighed heavily, before replying, "What is it, Sherlock? I'm right in the middle of talking to one of the most important people in England, so this had better be good."

Sherlock took breath, leaning against the kitchen isle, hanging his head slightly, before telling him, "Sam's pregnant."

There silence on the other end, and Sherlock knew that Mycroft was excusing himself to talk in a more private corner. He heard Mycroft clear his throat after a minute or so, before saying, "What do you want me to do about it, brother mine?"

Sherlock clenched his hands, to stop them shaking with fear and rage. Instead, he closed his eyes and muttered, "We need your help, Mycroft."

Again there was silence on the other end for a bit, before Mycroft said, "I beg your pardon? I don't think I caught what you said."

"We need your help." Sherlock spoke louder through gritted teeth, his closed. Mycroft thought for a few seconds before asking, "Why do you need my help? Did you get fired?"

"Yes!" Sherlock said loudly, still through gritted teeth, before adding, "I got fired, Mycroft. Are you happy?" Now Sherlock wasn't even bothering with keeping his teeth together as he continued to say loudly to his brother, "Sam nearly died. We need your help, Mycroft!"

For a little while, nothing happened. But Sherlock waited until Mycroft sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do. I will get back to you as soon as I can, brother dear. In the meantime, you might want to tell our parents."

Then he hung up, leaving Sherlock standing there, shocked that he had forgotten about their parents. Sam's mother was going to be worried and happy that Sam was pregnant, while her father was going to question everything she did after he found out.

Sherlock's parents would be proud and worried about them managing. How were they going to keep their marriage a secret, when they had a child on the way? Sherlock sighed deeply, before placing his phone on the bench.

He hung his head in despair while leaning against the isle. His throat felt clotted, and he was barely aware of what he was doing as he prepared some food for Sam when she woke up.

When he walked into the room, Sherlock saw that Sam was looking out of the window, and all emotions vanished as he walked towards her with the food tray.

"You should go to work, Sherlock." Sam told him as he set the tray next to her. Sherlock smiled at her and shook his head, before telling her, "I can't. I got fired yesterday. Even if I still had my job... I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

Sam gave him a weak smile, before whispering, "I wish that you didn't have to see me like this. Part of me wishes that you hadn't come home earlier than you thought you would."

He swallowed, a bit of fear clutching his chest as he sat down next to her. He took a breath before asking, "What about the rest?"

She smiled at him sadly, before whispering quietly, "The rest is glad that you got there in time."

A small laugh escaped Sherlock's mouth as he hung his head again between his legs. Sam watched him sadly, tears in her eyes while she moved her hand to hold his. He looked up at her, and with a bit of shock, felt a tear drop run down his face as he held her hand.

But he didn't brush it away. He just held onto her hand, determined not to let go.

Sherlock sighed deeply, before standing up and walking into the kitchen, leaving Sam to sleep. He stopped in front of the kitchen isle, where he tapped the counter, thinking of what to do.

For the last couple of days, Sam had been really depressed and Sherlock didn't know what to do to try and cheer her up. He knew that she like jokes, but when he told her his funniest ones, he could only manage to get a feeble giggle out of her.

He sighed heavily, stuck with the problem of cheering her up. He thought for a few moments, before an idea came to him. Excitement ran through his body as he ran to grab his coat, before going outside, where the wind was freezing.

After running to the garage at the end of the back yard, Sherlock unlocked the door and pulled out all of the Christmas lights in there, before carrying them over to the window of the main bedroom.

There, he set the lights up, looking into the room to see that Sam was still sleeping. He continued working until all of the lights were up, before going back into the house, where he stamped his feet to try and get some warmth back.

Just before he walked into the bedroom, Sherlock's phone went off and when he answered it he heard Mycroft's voice on the other end, saying, "Sherlock, I've found a house in London that I think you and Sam would be able to move into."

Hope flew through Sherlock's body as he replied, "Thank you Mycroft. When can we move in?"

"As soon as you like." Mycroft answered. Sherlock thought for a few seconds before telling his brother, "I don't think Sam will be up to moving anywhere for a while."

Mycroft sighed, before saying, "Very well Sherlock. I'll keep the house open for you. By the way," He started before Sherlock could hung up, "have you told our parents yet?"

Sherlock closed his eyes briefly, before replying, "No, not yet."

"You might like to hurry, Sherlock." Mycroft said, "Or else they'll come knocking on your door before long." Sherlock took a breath to answer him when he hung up, and left him standing in front of the doorway.

He stood there for a few seconds, before putting his phone away and walking into the room. He knelt down beside Sam, watching her face, before touching her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw Sherlock's face, before giving him a small smile and asking, "Are you going to try and cheer me up again, Sherlock?" He nodded, before moving away so that she could look out of the window and see the many lights that flashed outside.

"Oh Sherlock." Sam whispered, tears in her eyes as she lifted herself up into a sitting position. Sherlock sat down next to her, still watching as Sam stared at the window in wonder, before looking over at him and whispering, "It's brilliant. Thank you, Sherlock."

She flung her arms around his neck, and Sherlock moved his arms so that he was holding her to him, before whispering in her ear, "I understand why people do crazy things now."

"Why's that?" Sam asked, her head resting against his shoulder.

He waited for a few moments, before replying, "Because they're in love. Like how I'm in love with you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sherlock took a deep breath, finally managing to push back the memory and opened his eyes to see that he was sitting down on a seat, and that everyone was gone.

Well... almost everyone.

Sam was talking to John and Mary, holding Eddie in her arms. Sherlock took a deep breath, before standing up and walking towards them.

John turned around and saw him walking towards them, so he asked Sherlock, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Sherlock muttered, looking down at the ground. Sam frowned, stepping forward and asking, "What is it?"

He glanced up into her eyes, before saying quietly so that only she could hear him, "I understand why people do crazy things now."

Sam's eyes widened as she stared at him, while John and Mary frowned at them in surprise. Sam's hands shook slightly, and her breathe came out ragged, like she had been running a great distance. Sherlock gave her a small smile, not looking at anyone else other then Sam, barely aware that John was even standing next to him.

Finally, Sam got her breathing under control, before asking in a strangled voice, "Why's that?"

He smiled at her even more widely, before saying, still not aware of John next to him, "Because they're in love." He took a step closer to her, slowly getting closer to her lips while saying, "Like how I'm in love with you."

Then he kissed her, making John and Mary gasp with shock while they watched Sherlock, who was still ignoring them as if they weren't even there.

When their lips parted, Sam's body was shaking like mad, and John had turned his back while Mary sat down with Grace in her arms.

Sherlock took a step back, but stopped when Sam grabbed his hand and whispered to him, "Why now, Sherlock?"

He closed his eyes slightly, before saying clearly so John and Mary heard every word, "I once said that I wouldn't want to leave you alone. I meant it. But I did leave you alone. For nine years. But..." He paused, very aware that John and Mary were watching him intently.

After taking a breath and closing his eyes, he told her quietly, "I always kept an eye on you, Sam." He looked up to see that Sam was staring at him lovingly, before nodding and replying, "I know. You may be great at playing an act, Sherlock. But I know you too well."

Sherlock gave a small laugh, before saying, while looking around, "You did always hang around men that were like me." Sam laughed and nodded, not leaving his face while saying, "Because I wanted to stay with you, Sherlock. I didn't care whether anyone knew about us, as long as I got to stay with you."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before John cleared his throat and said, "Sherlock, do you mind explaining what's going on here?"

"Of course not, John." Sherlock replied, breaking his gaze from Sam's eyes to look at his friend, saying, "All we need to do is take a trip."

John frowned, not understanding but followed Sherlock anyway with Mary beside him. They headed out to the open street, where they climbed into a taxi. Sherlock gave the address, before sitting back next to Sam.

Before they came to the end of their journey, a storm started brewing, and rain spattered against the car's window. John and Mary looked over at Sam in concern as she sank into her seat a little and closed her eyes.

"Sherlock?" John said, not looking away from Sam, who became very pale. Sherlock looked away from the window, to look over at Sam.

He took a deep breath, explaining to his friend, "Sam walked barefooted across gravel to the pool that was at the back of the cottage we were renting back in our home village. There was a storm as Sam lowered herself into the water. Ever since I saved her, whenever there was a storm, Sam will do this."

Sherlock took a small breath, before giving a little smile and telling John, "The first time this happened, I didn't know what to do. As it happens, Sam seems to calm down when I speak to her."

A feeble laugh came from Sam and she said to Sherlock, "Only you've run out of things to say."

John frown, while Mary laughed and said, "Sherlock, running out of things to say? That doesn't sound like him."

The taxi stopped outside a nice looking house, and John opened the door, hopping out and helping his wife to the front door. Sherlock also hopped out of the car, giving money to the taxi, before leaning back into the car.

John and Mary were surprised to see Sherlock running towards them, holding Eddie, and they were even more shocked when he placed him into their arms and ran back to the taxi.

This time, he walked towards them carrying Sam, who seemed to have passed out.

"John, there are keys in Sam's bag." Sherlock told him, holding Sam's limp body. John struggled to get the keys out of the bag, while holding Eddie, but soon they were all in the warm house.

Sherlock sighed and walked down the hall into what looked like a lounge room. John placed Eddie on the floor and watched him waddle up the stairs to his right, before something on his left caught his eye.

It was a wedding dress that stood next to the door. Beside the dress was a wall full of pictures, and John was shocked to see that Sherlock was in most of them with Sam.

There he was, twenty years old, standing next to a nineteen year old Sam, who was wearing the wedding dress, while Sherlock wore what he normally wore. Just with a tie.

Above that photo, was one of the couple kissing next to lake, with a church in the background, as well as a town in the far distance. Then there was a photo of Sherlock with his parents and brother, and Sam with her family, then a photo with all of them in a room, celebrating their wedding.

But the ones that really shocked John, was with Sherlock sitting in a baby's room, looking down at books, while Sam stood next to him with a protruding belly, and at a guess, John would say that Sam would have been nearly five months pregnant at the time the photo was taken.

They also had another picture with them standing in a kitchen. In this one, Sam was obviously nearing the end of her pregnancy. Sherlock was standing behind her, holding her belly while her hands were on top of his, Sam kissing him over her shoulder.

John stared at the last two photos. There was one of two children; one of them looked very alike to Sherlock, so they had to be Sean and April.

But the other was something that John thought he would never see in Sherlock's life. Sam was in a hospital room, holding a baby in her arms and looking exhausted, while Sherlock sat in a seat next to her, holding other baby. He looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

Shock filled John's system as he realized that all of the smiles in the photos, especially from Sherlock and Sam, were true happiness. John frowned slightly, wondering where this happy couple went wrong and split.

Mary touched his arm, and together they walked into the lounge room. Sam was lying on the couch, still unconscious, while Sherlock was kneeling beside, looking into her face and stroking her hair slightly.

He glanced over at John and Mary, before swiftly kissing Sam's forehead and walking into the kitchen. They glanced at each other, before following him. On the way, John noticed another photo on a stand next to the couch of Sherlock and Sam, standing next to seven year old twins.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked, putting the kettle on, and grabbing some cups. John frowned and asked, "Why did you put out six cups?"

Sherlock glanced at him, before looking down at the cups and answering, "Because people will be joining us."

John nodded slightly, but sat down at the table next to Mary and waited until Sherlock placed two cups in front of them. When the door bell rang, Sherlock quickly placed three more cups on the table, before going to answer the door.

When he came back, he was followed by April, her husband George, and Sean. April and Sean both stopped when they saw John and Mary, and April glanced over at Sherlock and asked, "Do they know?"

"Yes." Sherlock answered, before sipping from his cup. April nodded shortly, before sitting down next to George, across from Mary. Sean sighed deeply and started to walk back into the hall, but was stopped by Sherlock, who said, "Sean. Sit down."

Sean stood there for a few seconds, before doing as he was told, but not drinking from the cup that was in front of him. April glanced at Sean, then at Sherlock, before clearing her throat and asking, "Where's Mum?"

John placed his cup down and pointed into the lounge. April nodded and walked away, before coming back with Sam, who looked like she had just been sick.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam told them as she sat down next to Mary, who smiled at her and said, "That's alright. I understand."

George glanced over at Sherlock, before whispering to his wife. April's eyes widened and she looked over at Sherlock and said, "Dad. Won't you come and sit down?"

Sherlock glanced at her, and John noticed that his friend had also glanced over at Sam, before coming to sit down next to her. April cleared her throat, holding her husband's hand, before saying to Sherlock, "We thought you would like to know, that we're going to be having a girl."

"Hey!" Sean cried sarcastically, finally taking a sip from his cup. April looked over at her brother, before looking back over at Sherlock who smiled at her and said in quiet voice, "Congratulations."

April smiled and squeezed George's hand. Sam patted Sherlock's arm softly, and whispered to him, "Good job."

"You did most of it." Sherlock replied in the same voice, causing Sam to laugh. Everyone else glanced at them, before laughing as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I could really use your help after the next one, because I'm not too sure what more I can write, so I thought I would ask you guys what you want to hear about Sherlock and Sam. Anything at all, I don't care. I'm pretty sure that I can make a small thing into a large chapter. So please write in the review box, and also mention how many more chapters I should make. Thank you!**

Chapter 15:

 _4 months later_

 _12:09 am 20_ _th_ _December 2016_

It was five days away from Christmas. The lights were up on every house in that street were Sam lived, though none were on. The Christmas tree stood in the middle of the lounge room, next to the fire place that was crackling merrily.

Eddie, after staying up way past his bed time, was sound asleep in his room. A little away from Ed's room, Sean was pacing, while talking quietly to the Irish Setter that sat on his bed, watching him walk up and down the room.

Inside a third room, Sam was sleeping next to a man. Not just any man. It was her husband, Sherlock who was staring up at the ceiling, thinking over his case that had been brought up in front of him.

This case was a tricky one, and it was obviously the work of Moriarty's web. Though, now, Sherlock was having second thoughts about whether Moriarty really was dead. The disappearance of a five year old girl was very strange.

No sound. Her parents only noticed that she was gone when they woke in the morning, and they said that they both checked in on her before they went to bed.

Many people from the news media think that the girl's parents murdered their daughter and hid her body, but Sherlock had seen that they weren't the kind of people that would kill their daughter.

Sherlock sighed slowly, before closing his eyes, thinking it over.

It had to have been done between 10:30 when the girl's parents went to bed, to 6:00 when they noticed her gone. The question of how they got into the place and out was another mystery.

All of the door and windows were locked, and they were still locked in the morning. It was as if she just disappeared into thin air. The only proof that someone had taken her was a note on the wall, which had been written in blood.

 _Don't call the police if you value your daughter's life._

The girl's parents had come running to Sherlock, desperate to find their daughter. Sherlock gave a faint smile. The kidnapper was around five feet tall; he knew that from the height the note was written.

But there was something else about the kidnapper that annoyed him... he couldn't put his figure on it.

The ringing of a phone jerked Sherlock out of his thoughts, and he heard Sam sigh deeply before turning over to answer her phone that lay on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Sam spoke into the phone, sounding very weary and tired. Then she sat up and cried, "What?!"

Sherlock frowned, asking, "What is it?"

"April's in hospital." Sam told him, causing Sherlock to sit up as well. Sam listened for a few moments, before saying, "Okay, thank you George." She hung up and turned to Sherlock, saying, "April's giving birth right now."

Sherlock frowned, asking, "I thought she wasn't due till after Christmas?"

He watched as Sam hopped out of bed and started pulling on clothes, replying, "Well... apparently the baby decided differently. You should get dressed while I get Eddie."

Sam rushed out of the room, and Sherlock looked down at his clothes. He was dressed. He really didn't bother with changing his clothes when he was lying down in bed.

With a sigh, Sherlock stood up and followed Sam into the hall, seeing that Sean was looking out of his door, and asked Sherlock when he saw him, "What's going on?"

"April's in hospital." Sherlock said simply just as Sam came out of Ed's room, holding a very sleeping three year old. Sam glanced over at Sherlock, saying, "We need to hurry. Sean," She looked over to her son, "Put some shoes on."

Sean glanced over at Sherlock and rolled his eyes, before going into his room and grabbing some shoes. Sherlock followed Sam down into the entry hall, where she was pulling on some shoes herself, before wrapping Eddie in his warm clothing.

Sherlock waited for a few moments, before asking, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Sam glanced up at him, saying, "Because she's our daughter, Sherlock. I want to be able to be there for her."

He took a deep breath, before putting his shoes on and grabbing his coat. Sam smiled at him gratefully, before picking up Eddie and opening the door.

Together, with Sean close behind, they walked out into the freezing cold air, snow falling onto their heads. Sherlock called down a taxi, and once they were inside, Sam gave the cabbie the hospital and they started off.

By the time they pulled up outside of the emergency, Sam was waiting impatiently. She jumped out of the car when it had come to a full stop, and stood just outside the doors while Sherlock paid the cabbie.

"She's quite jittery, ain't she?" The cabbie asked as Sherlock hopped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He thought for a few seconds, before turning around and walking to the doors where Sam was still waiting for him.

Once he joined her, Sam raced inside and gave her name, before asking about April. The receptionist told them that she was in the middle of giving birth and asked them to sit down and wait.

Sherlock gladly sat down, before bringing out his phone and texting John.

 _IN HOSPITAL. APRIL GIVING BIRTH_

 _PLEASE COME_

After sending that, Sherlock leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, remembering the day when Sam gave birth to the twins.


	16. Chapter 16

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Just finished writing this chapter for Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading! I hope you all had fun reading it. If you have any questions about what I've written, I'll be very happy to answer them. Please comment what you thought below. Have a happy New Year, and I'll see whether I can do more work on The Avengers and Loki: The Ghost. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!**

Chapter 16:

 _16 years earlier_

 _14_ _th_ _July 2000_

Sherlock sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking. He was in the study upstairs, while Sam was down stairs, cooking in the kitchen. A storm was brewing outside, but it didn't concern Sherlock. He barely even registered that there was a storm, only thinking that it was the first one since Sam found out she was pregnant.

Just as thunder clapped from overhead, Sherlock heard a thudding sound coming from the kitchen. Quickly, he jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs, where he turned into the kitchen.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw trays and pieces of baked food on the floor, surrounded Sam, who was curled up in a ball and whimpering in pain.

"Sam." Sherlock called while picking his way through the burning hot trays, until coming to stand next to Sam. He knelt down, putting his arm around her, and was surprised to see Sam clinging to his shirt.

It was as if she was frightened by something. Sherlock thought for a few seconds, before picking her up and moving her away from the ruined food. He carried her over to the table, where he made her sit down, before kneeling in front of her and asking, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly, her eyes closed in pain as she clutched her stomach. Sherlock's eyes widened, before placing his hands on her shoulders and inquiring, "Are the twins coming? You're two days over dew."

"No. It's not that." Sam gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to say, "I'm fine. Sherlock... It's the storm." Sherlock took breath before asking, "What about it?"

His heart twisted as Sam opened her eyes and told him quietly, "It's never been this bad." Sherlock sighed and looked down at the ground as he said, "The memory of what happened last time there was a storm haunts you. I should have seen."

He looked back into her eyes, catching a quick glance from her eyes before she cried out in pain, her hands flying to her stomach. Sherlock acted on instinct, picking her up and rushing her to the front door.

Once outside, he rushed down to the driveway, opening the car door so that Sam could sit in the passenger seat, before going back and grabbing his keys and closing the front door. Sherlock rushed back to the car, before hopping into the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

Sherlock kept glancing at Sam as she sat in pain, while he drove through all of the traffic. A police-man even started to follow them on his bike, but Sherlock didn't stop.

When he pulled up outside of the hospital, the police-man stopped behind him and called out to Sherlock, "Is everything alright, sir?"

He watched as Sherlock ran around the car to the passenger seat, where he picked Sam up and carried her inside with the officer following him.

Nurses came rushing up to Sherlock with a bed, making him place Sam on the bed, before running her into the delivery room. Sherlock took a few gasping breaths before asking, "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know." The nurse that stayed behind answered him, bringing out some paper work and asking him to sign for it. Once Sherlock had done that, he turned around and faced the officer who said, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Sherlock shrugged, guessing, "Nearly Eighty-Nine kilometres?"

The officer gave a small nod, before giving a sigh and holding out his hands to Sherlock, saying, "I hope everything goes alright with your wife."

Without thinking about correcting the man, Sherlock shook his hand, before letting go and watching the officer walk back the way he had come.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell that you weren't married to that little sweetie." The nurse behind the reception desk said to Sherlock, who gave her a small smile, before sitting down.

He gave a sigh, before placing his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, it wasn't day, but the middle of the night, and Sam was sitting next to him, holding Eddie and looking around worryingly.

Sherlock looked around, remembering that he was in the exact same hospital where Sam had given birth to the twins, and where April was now giving birth to her daughter.

An older woman, wearing white, walked pass Sherlock and stopped when she saw him, saying, "Well, well, well. I didn't think I would see you here again after sixteen years! How have you been?"

"I've... been fine." Sherlock replied, looking around slightly, before seeing John and Mary walking down the hall, looking very tired.

John stopped, asking, "What's happening?"

Sherlock stood up, waiting till the nurse had walked away, before replying quietly, "April's still in the delivery room."

John nodded slowly, before saying, "I hope she does okay."

"So do I." Sherlock replied, looking towards the doors, beyond which, his daughter was giving birth to her own daughter.

He glanced over at Sam, whose head was nodding. Last time he had been here, a sense of dread and sadness had filled him then. Now, however, Sherlock felt that he had made a mistake not telling everyone that Sam and he were married.

All of the years that they had been married, those years that he could have spent with her raising the twins, where was he? He left her because he didn't want to become bored, and he became a consulting detective, because he was bored.

Finally, Sherlock saw that the last nine years he hadn't spent with Sam was a mistake. She was the cure for his active mind. She was the one that always kept him busy, the one thing that never ended. She was the one that his heart continued to beat for.

No matter what happened next, Sherlock was going to face everything with his wife for the rest of his life. They will always be, always had been, the Holmes Family.


End file.
